


Flirting/Fighting

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt <a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html?thread=3523068#t3523068">Merlin, Gwaine/Morgana, "Stop flirting! We're fighting!" </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting/Fighting

"Stop flirting, you fool," Morgana cries, eyes flashing golden.

Gwaine grins, despite the bruises and his swollen lip, and she raises her hand to slap him again.

She stops when he closes his eyes in anticipation of the blow, and kisses him instead, _hard_ , revelling in the taste of blood on his lips.


End file.
